Two Roads, One Destination
by Nothing347
Summary: Side story for "...And The Fight Continues" involving another team of heroes in their quest to defeat their evil. But are they doing the right thing?


**Hello everybody! OK new story here and it will run side by side with my other story and eventually you will see where I'm going with this. New characters, new interactions, and a new road. But all roads lead somewhere…..So without any further delays I now present, "2 Roads, 1 Destination"!**

This is normal conversation/narration

**This is abilities**

_This is scene change_

Chapter Zero

_Chaos and Cosmos' Dimension_

The area was usually pitch black aside from the deities, but now it glowed red, as if the entire dimension was in flames.

"How dare you! That was too much influence on that mortal, Cosmos!" Chaos growled menacingly.

"There was not any rule that moderates how much influence I have on my warriors, just as how your warrior single handedly defeated mine. Cosmos replied, annoyed.

"One against many was not fair! I used my power accordingly!" Chaos argued.

"And that is why I did not allow the others to fight alongside Ichigo when he fought Ulqiorra!" Cosmos was getting defensive and glowed blindingly.

Chaos shielded his eyes and the glow started to dissipate.

"This will NOT end like this!" Cosmos muttered under his breath.

Cosmos summoned the windows of light to decide where she should send her warriors next, while Chaos floated away from her until no sign of her could be seen.

"If she thinks I will just take this laying down, she will be sorely disappointed" Chaos laughed and summoned up his own windows of light, except these glowed blood red.

"Let's see how she handles being forced to fight other heroes! HAHAHAHA!"…

The hundreds of windows dissipate except for seven.

_1__st__ Window_

In the 1st window we see a never ending desert, 2 people are walking together.

One is short, about 4'11 with blonde hair and golden eyes wearing a red cloak with a symbol that resembles a cross with a snake coiled around it, underneath he is wearing a black shirt. He is wearing black trousers and thick black boots. All this while wearing white gloves, not much is seen of his body.

The other person (if you could call him a person) is walking in a large suit of armor, measuring around 7'3, absolutely dwarfing his companion. He wears a head piece having a horn protruding from the forehead, also a long lock of white hair is attached to the top of the head piece. Glowing red eyes can be seen inside the head piece. A loin cloth is also noticeable, adorning the same symbol that the other one has on his red cloak.

"How long is this freaking desert! When are we going to get to Reole? We've been walking forever! Al?! Are you even listening?!" The blonde one was yelling at the suit of armor.

"Calm down brother." The armor responded with a surprisingly childlike voice. "We should be there in a couple of hours."

"COUPLE OF HOURS!?" The blonde one couldn't believe it and was starting to panic.

"AAAHH WE'RE GONNA DIE HERE AREN'T WE?!"

The blonde one starts running further into the desert.

"Uhhh….Ed?"

"What?!"

"I sank again…."

"Gah!" Ed turns around and sees the suit of armor sunken to its chest in the sand.

"AL! I'll get you out!" With that he starts scooping out the sand with the armors head piece.

"Brother don't do that! Don't use my head!" With no head, the suit is revealed to be hollow inside, except for a strange red symbol inside.

"Grr this isn't working!"

Ed claps his hands together and slams them on the ground. The sand around Al begins to glow brightly and begins to shift and harden, leaving Al, now sand less, in a well of hardened sand.

"Alright climb out Alphonse." Ed commands.

"OK brother." Al climbs out of the hole, dusts himself off and grabs his headpiece.

"Ha you almost became part of the desert didn't you? All that anyone would see is that horn of yours sticking out." Ed laughed.

"That wasn't funny brother." Al responded.

"Well at least we're out of danger for now. Ed smiled.

_2__nd__ Window_

A snowy wasteland is seen with a small boy and a man walking side by side. The boy is 5'2, with navy blue hair and an eye patch covering his right eye, his left eye is a deep shade of blue. He is wearing a tattered cloak, underneath it the boy is wearing an expensive looking suit, appearing as from a noble family. Alongside him the man, standing at 6'2 with raven black hair and red eyes dressed like a butler or servant, dressed in black tailcoat and trousers, sporting white gloves and golden pocket watch.

"Young master? Where would you like to go?" The man asked the boy.

"I don't care, Sebastian." The boy answered harshly "Besides, what's your hurry? We have all the time in the world, so just walk silently."

"As you wish, my young lord." Sebastian answered formally, although he sounded faintly sad.

_3__rd__ Window, Blood + Universe_

A badly wounded man, standing at 6 feet tall, supports himself on an old looking Victorian style, cello case. He appears to be in his early 20s, with long black hair tied in a ponytail, fair, skin, and is wearing black clothing. His right hand is covered in bandages

"Saya…where are you?"

_4__th__ Window_

Inside a large cavern with a large stone door at the end of it. A man in a mask is standing in front of it, confronted at gunpoint by another man in a white uniform. The man in the mask wearing a skin tight purple suit, with a long cape. While the other has brown hair and wears a white military uniform. In the background, watching everything, is a woman, with long green hair and gold eyes, she appears to be wearing an open straightjacket.

"Who are you? Underneath the mask?" The man in white asks calmly.

"Are you sure you want to know, Suzaku?" The man in the mask responds.

"After all this….I deserve to know." Suzaku keeps pressing.

"It appears that it was foolhardy of me to expect you to join me." The man starts to draw out a gun but Suzaku shoots at the mask before he could make a move. The mask splits in half, falling to the ground, revealing a young man with black hair, his right eye is purple, while is left eye appears to be the same except for a symbol that looks like a bird with its wings spread.

"I should have known it was you….Lelouch." Suzaku says solemnly.

Blood flows from Lelouch's head.

Lelouch starts laughing "As expected from a puppet of the military." Lelouch says.

"Why?! Why did you kill all those Japanese?! WHY DID YOU KILL EUPHY?!"

Suzaku becomes partly hysterical.

"I did nothing. It was all Euphemia's choice." Lelouch smirked.

"And your Geass had nothing to do with it then?!"

Lelouch looks angry when he hears his words.

"I know all about your precious Geass power, bending others to your will…" Suzaku calms down.

"What of it? Besides, its all in the past, over and done." Lelouch replies calmly.

"PAST?!" Suzaku looks bewildered.

"Besides, can't we put this petty rivalry aside? Nunnaly has been captured, help me save her!" Lelouch asks desperately.

"How dare you! If anything, Nunnaly was probably captured because of you! YOU MONSTER! EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED HAS BEEN YOUR FAULT! YOUR ENTIRE EXISTANCE WAS A MISTAKE, I'LL TAKE CARE OF NUNNALY!" Suzaku furiously said.

Lelouch enraged, points a gun at Suzaku and Suzaku does the same.

"SUZAKU!"

"LELOUCH!"

_5__th__ Window_

2 men are fighting with swords. One of them has long silver hair with what appears to be dog ears sticking out of his head, he stands at 5'6, wearing a sort of red garment that appears to be from feudal era Japan. His is seen wielding a large broadsword that looks like a giant dog fang, the top of the grip appears to have a large tuft of dog fur on it also. While the other man is fairly the same size with long flowing white hair and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, magenta stripes are also seen on his cheeks and on his gold colored eyes. He also wears a white and red kimono. He has a sheathed sword but fights with his bare hands, which appear to be claws.

"Seshomaru! This is the day I finally beat you!" The man in red yelled excitedly.

"Inuyasha, you filthy half-breed, you could never beat a full-fledged demon." Seshomaru replied calmly.

Inuyasha bared his teeth and attacked with his sword once again. Even though Seshomaru didn't wield a sword, it still seemed like an even match.

_6__th__ Window_

In a building with a sign that reads "Devil May Cry" a man is laying on a sofa eating a slice of pizza. The man seems fairly tall, with white hair, and is seen wearing a long red coat, with black clothing under it. He also has two hand guns holstered, one is white and the other is black, to the side from him is a large broadsword, almost as large as the man.

Suddenly a man in a brown suit comes in.

"Dante, I have a job for you." the man says

"Can't it wait? I'm enjoying a slice, and afterwards I was planning to pick up a strawberry sundae." Dante responded lazily.

"You're never going to get out of this debt if you just spend your days on that couch and running up that pizza tab!" the man said worriedly.

"Fine fine, so what's the job then?" Dante asks

"You've been hired by this rich man who says he's being hunted by demons."

"Well I am a demon hunter, and this seems like just the job for me." Dante said, slightly excited.

Dante starts to get up.

"Just don't get yourself killed ok? Or else you'll leave me with your debt!"

Dante picks up his weapons and heads out the door.

"Showtime!"

_7__th__ Window_

In what appears to be a prosperous kingdom, a man is riding a brown horse across a great plain. The man is wearing a green tunic, with a sword and shield on his back, the sword has blue hilt and the shield is also blue, with a red eagle on it and yellow symbol that looks like 3 triangle combined to form a larger triangle. As he is riding a voice comes from the area around him but with no definite location.

"Hey Link!" the now apparent female voice says.

"Transform into your wolf form so I can stretch!" the voice says excitedly while Link shakes his head but remains silent.

"Why don't you ever answer me when I'm talking to you?!" the voice gets increasingly angry.

"I'm Midna! Queen of the Twilight realm! You answer me when I'm talking to you!"

Link remains silent.

"Fine, you damn mute, stay silent for all I care, all you ever do is grunt and yell anyway…" Midna said slightly frustrated.

Link just shrugs.

_Chaos and Cosmos' Dimension_

Chaos is pleased with his selection. "Now to make them fight for me, I shall cast a spell over their eyes, making them see Cosmos and her warriors as evil beings." Chaos shoots a red beam of energy into each of the windows of light.

"I will give all of these warriors a crystal, just like Cosmos, and put them through the same challenges as she, for the time when they meet with her warriors it will truly be an even match." Chaos smirked at his plan and summons the new "anti-heroes"

The heroes disappear from their worlds and reappear in the empty dimension. Chaos now disappears before they arrive.

Everyone reappears inside of a white room.

"Whoa, how did we get here?" Edward asks confused.

"No idea…"Al responds

"Who the devil are you people? And why were we summoned here?" the boy from the 2nd window asks.

Hagi remains quiet but starts to look for any sign of Saya.

Lelouch and the girl with green hair appears as well.

"C.C, how did we get here?! What happened to Suzaku? To Nunnaly?!" Lelouch asks, oblivious to the fact that he almost died.

"I don't know how we got here?" Why don't you ask any of these other people?" C.C responds, almost sarcastically.

"Grah! Seshomaru, you coward! Come back!" Inuyasha growls loudly, startling the others.

"Hey calm down, otherwise I'll just have to put you down dog boy." Dante smirked.

"What did you call me?!" Inuyasha points his sword at Dante while Dante pulls out his twin pistols.

"Whoa these guys are pretty wild aren't they?" Midna giggles. Link just stays silent, watching them.

"Welcome to my domain, warriors!" A disembodied voice which is actually Chaos, refusing to show them his true form.

"You are all here to fight against the evil that plagues all of your universes. You will all work together, and once you finish, your ultimate test will await." The voice said.

"Who the hell do you think you are to give me orders?" Inuyasha yelled back at the voice.

"I am a deity that wants to test your valor. Now, each of you has been given a crystal that will be summoned from inside you at a time of great need. NOW, ENOUGH QUESTIONS!"

The floor disappears from under the heroes and they plummet into a dark portal.

"GET READY! AHAHAHAHA!"

**As you can probably tell, The characters I used are from:**

**Full Metal Alchemist (2004 Anime)**

**Black Butler**

**Blood +**

**Code Geass (1st Season)**

**Inuyasha**

**Devil May Cry (Anime)**

**Legend of Zelda (Twilight Princess)**

**Reminder: I dont own any of these characters but I am greatful for their awesome creations :)**


End file.
